Rencuentro En Navidad
by Melissa Masen Cullen Swan
Summary: es algo difícil de explicar pero se trata de que Bella adopta a una hibrida ¿Qué puede pasar en una navidad con una pequeña hibrida de 4 años? POR FAVOR ENTREN Y NO SE AREPENTIRAN Y FELIZ NAVIDAD QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN


-MAMÁ DESPIERTA ES NOCHE BUENA - gritaba mi niña saltando en la cama.

-Sí lo sé mi niña- le dije adormilada. Y después le dije animada- estás emocionada ¿verdad? Va a ser

tu primera navidad- le dije alegre pero me sentía un poco nostálgica porque fuera su primera navidad.

Debería de haber tenido cuatro navidades pero apenas estaba por vivir la primera.

-SÍ-gritó, yo me reí entre dientes. Le acaricié las mejillas sintiendo la textura y la suavidad que tenían. De no ser por el calor que tenían sus mejillas tendría una piel de vampiro. Era la única forma de sentir la piel de vampiro. A pesar de que él tenía la piel tan fría como el hielo pero era lo más cercano a la sensación.

Igual que siempre la bañé y la cambié. Hace unos meses me había graduado de la escuela por lo que no tenía que despertarme una hora antes para bañarme, cambiarme y hacer todo lo demás que hacían normalmente.

Después de eso mientras le colocaba un broche en su pequeña cabeza vi su pálida piel, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verde azulado, su cabello castaño claro simplemente perfecta tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Ahora ven te daré de desayunar- le dije

-Sí- me dijo saltando. Se le notaba que todavía no se le quitaba la emoción por la navidad.

Después de bajar saqué lo que necesitaba y lo puse en la mesa mientras Scarlet abría todos los empaques.

-Mi pequeño ángel de fuego- ella supo lo que necesitaba y lanzó un rayo de fuego a la estufa.

-Listo- dijo orgullosa de su poder mientras soplaba su dedo dramáticamente a pesar de que no le salía nada de humo del dedo

_¿__Qué__ hay mejor que tu hija produzca fuego por sus manos? La respuesta nada_

-GraciasLavagirl- le agradecí usando el apodo que le había puesto Seth antes de besar su mejilla.

-De nada – me respondió en tono casual

- Bien ¿Por qué no vas a ver televisión? creo que a esta hora pasan Hannah Montana -le dije mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. Sabía que ella amaba esa serie de hecho se parecía a MileyCyrus en versión niña

-Sí, mami- me dijo antes de salir disparada por el corredor y no estoy exagerando por la velocidad vampírica, corría tan rápido que me despeinaba.

Scarlet era mi única fuente de felicidad pero también me causaba tristeza. Parecía que tenía las mejores cualidades de los Cullen. Era hermosa como Rosalie, tan hiperactiva como Alice, tan bromista y divertida como Emmett, me daba tranquilidad como Jasper, siempre decorando y remodelando como Esme, y el aire tranquillo y que te daba confianza como Carlisle y también tenía una gran fascinación por la música como él. Podía decir el nombre de los Cullen no sin dolor, pero después de un año y tres meses te acostumbras al dolor pero seguía sin poder decir su nombre no podía ni pensarlo era muy doloroso. Pero por otro lado me recordaba los mejores momentos que pasé con cada uno de ellos

_**Más**__** tarde ese mismo **__**día**_

Me vestí para la fiesta de noche buena. Me puse unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa blanca, una bufanda blanca tejida y una chaqueta de cuero negro que me llegaba hasta los codos. Me puse los botines y peiné mi cabello el que hace unos minutos había ondulado con una crema para peinar. No hice nada difícil solo tomé dos mechones de cabello e hice un nudo en mi nuca

-Muy bien ahora el maquillaje- susurré para mí misma

Me puse un maquillaje ligero. Una sombra en tonos tierra, un labial rojo intenso y me puse unos brazaletes y un collar ya estaba lista

Debía admitir que mi gusto en ropa había mejorado. Estaba segura de que Alice estaría orgullosa de mí. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla al pensar que él ''estaría'' me refería a nunca. Jamás volvería a ver a mi mejor amiga, nunca volvería a ver a mi familia de vampiros

Bajé la escalera y vi todo decorado para navidad. Hoy era noche buena. Todo era perfecto, Scarlet, Leah, Seth y Jacob jugando al lado del árbol, Phil y Charlie hablando energéticamente sobre deportes y Sue y Renée en la cocina.

Las cosas iban perfectas casi para todos. Después de que él… se fue entré en una profunda depresión. Cuando empecé a notar que cuando hacía cosas estúpidas lo veía y me hice adicta a la adrenalina. Estuvehaciendo cosas estúpidas. Poco después de que descubrí que Jacob era un hombre lobo me encontré con la que hoy es mi hija. Aún la recuerdo, su cabello desordenado sucio y grasoso, su carita llena de lodo y suciedad recuerdo toda su desconfianza y miedo cuando me vio. Suerte que Charlie tenía sus contactos y consiguió buenos abogados por lo que pude adoptar a Scarlet sin muchos problemas. Incluso antes de que Charlie la viera aunque solo habían pasado un par de horas ella se había ganado mi cariño y yo el suyo.

-Mami- me llamóScarlet tirando de mi chaqueta. A veces me sorprendía lo rápido que se había adaptado a esta casa. La primera vez que me dijo mamá fue solo tres semanas después de haber llegado. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Fue unos de los díasmás felices de mi vida.

-Seth y Jacob me dicen que voy a incendiar el árbol- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes mi cielo dile a Leah- le dije sabiendo que no importaba lo que ellos hicieran si ella se lo decía ella mataria a esos dos

-Sí, mami- me dijo y se fue corriendo a velocidad humana y pocos minutos después vi que Jacob y Seth corrían y Leah los perseguía. Me reí entre dientes.

**Más**** tarde de noche**

-Mami tengo sed- la oís susurrar después de despertarse con una mano en la garganta. Había vivido aislada de los humanos y apenas se estaba acostumbrando.

Ya estábamos en casa. Vivíamos una pequeña casa cerca del bosque para que pudiera cazar. Eran las 9:00 cuando se quedó dormida. Así que la subí a la habitación para que durmiera có había pasado media hora.

-Lo sabía, bebiste demasiado en la mañana, sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso- la regañé suavemente

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar- me dijo

-Está bien ¿vamos al bosque para que puedas cazar?-le pregunté.

-Sí-dijo antes de levantarse de la cama

Salimos al bosque y nos alejamos unos trece metros. Me senté en la roca de siempre y ella se fue. Pasó una hora y tres minutos y me preocupé, nunca se tardaba más de una hora. Cuando escuché un grito que me heló la sangre.

Era Scarlet.

Me levanté y corrí como una loca, le llamaba gritando con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabría qué hacer si le pasaba algo por mi culpa.

-¿Bella- escuché que esa voz me llamaba...

**Scarlet POV**

Me alejé lo suficiente para no poder alcanzar a mi mamá y desconecté mi cerebro.

Había unos alces cerca por lo que terminé en veinte minutos. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté noté que estaba en un sofá de cuero mucho más cómodo que mi cama. En ese momento noté que este sofá no era mío.

Estaba en un cuarto totalmente desconocido, estaba muy asustada. Pero en ese momento vi esa gran pared llena de discos. Cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlos se abrió la puerta y entonces grité cuando vi a seis personas más especifica vampiros.

**Bella POV**

-¿Edward-dije sonando más a pregunta con voz llorosa.

Él no me respondió simplemente me abrazó pero era un abrazo distinto a todos los que me había dado. Nunca me había abrazado con tanta desesperación.

-Perdóname, perdóname- me repetía sollozando en mi hombro. Nunca lo había visto tan débil. Le devolví el abrazo colocando mis manos en su cabello. Sonreí sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello, la frialdad de su cuerpo pero me parecía tan cálida.

-¿Por qué?- no entendía ¿por qué me decía que lo perdone si él mismo me había dicho que no me amaba. Me respondió sin despegarse de mí.

-Por mentirte, por decirte que no te quería cuando en realidad eres lo mejor que me había pasado en la eternidad, lo que más amo en este mundo- me dijo y se alejó de mi hombro.

Lo miré confundida derramando lágrimas. Me amaba, no creía que era una simple humana. Me amaba.

-¿En serio?-lo dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí. Por favor Bella perdóname si quieres que me vaya solo dilo y me iré- me dijo pero se le quebró la voz.

-¿Sabes? mejor cállate y bésame-le dije sonriendo, él rió antes de besarme con desesperación.

**Scarlet POV**

Realmente no había ninguna razón para tener miedo. Ellos eran buenos incluso tenían la misma dieta que yo. Me sentía como si los conociera de toda la vida. Era como si Carlisle y Esme fueran mis abuelos y Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice fueran mis tíos.

-Cariño dices que vives con tu mamá pero ¿dónde está?- me preguntó Esme como siempre que me hablaba maternalmente.

-MI MAMÁ- grité al ver que me había tardado demasiado y conociéndola se debe estar muriendo de la preocupación.

De repente todos se quedaron hechos piedra y yo capté el olor un poco después. Era mi mama pero por qué se comportaban así.

-Scarlet- oí el grito de mi mama y ella subiendo las escaleras ya que no me había movido en ese cuarto.

-MAMI- grité al verla. Corrí y le abracé por las piernas.

-Scarlet me diste un susto de muerte- me regañó

Entonces me sorprendí cuando un joven de cabello cobrizo abrazó a mi mamá por la espalda.

-Así que tú debes ser Scarlet - me dijo y yo me aferré más a mi mamá.

-Ehhh ¿sí?-le dije sonando a pregunta.

-Mamá ¿quién es él?- pregunté. Cuando se sonrojó quedó claro.

-Así que seguiste mi consejo- le dije pícara.

-Supongo que sí- me dijo con la mirada baja. Oh esto sería divertido.

-Ok ¿y quién eres?- pregunté usando mi tono habitual.

-Soy Edward Cullen- me dijo cortésmente mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba como en la cenicienta. yo solté risitas. Me agradaba Edward.

{+}

Esa noche viví lo que se sentía tener una enorme familia y también supe lo que se sentía tener un papá y una mamá que te cuidaran de todo.

**Bella POV**

Después de aquella hora de juegos llegó la preocupación. Melevantédel regazo de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? -me preguntó Edward.

-Los regalos de Scarlet- respondí.

-No te preocupes Bella- me dijo Alice. de repente se esfumó y reapareció rápidamente con bolsas de basura llenas hasta el tope con regalos.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté.

-Regalos para Scarlet- me respondió- es el castillo de las doce princesas bailarinas, Ashlyn, Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Fallon, Genevieve, Hadley , Isla, Janessa, Katlheen, Lacey, Derek, el carruaje y la mochila de Hannah Montana-me respondió como si solo fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Scarlet se volverá parte de la familia, será nuestra sobrina, nieta e hija. Tuve una visión hace una semana vi todo y también vi que Bella solo le podía dar unamuñeca y ella se merece más - dijo. Normalmente no lo hubiera aceptado pero Scarlet amaba las doce princesas bailarinas y a Hannah Montana y yo solo le podía dar a Genevieve.

-Gracias Alice - le agradecí abrazándola.

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-escuché su grito al ver todas las cajas. corrió y la envoltura dejó de existir.

-GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO FAMILIA- gritó y se tapó la boca al oír lo que había dicho.

-No te arrepientas corazón, todos te ven como familia- le dije

-¿En serio?-preguntó

-Claro que sí- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Scarlet abrazó a todos y se detuvo en Edward reclamando que la tomara en brazos.

-¿Sabes? ayer sentí lo que se sentía el amor paterno y fue por ti así que te quiero papi- le dijo a Edward. Él se puso cara de idiota y la abrazó, supe que si pudiera estaría llorando.

-También te quiero- le dijo mirándola con cariño.

-Esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido gracias a ti, volviste a mi lado y mas das un nuevo ángel como Scarlet, te amo Bella- me dijo en el oído solté una lagrima y él me la limpió rápidamente.

-También te amo Edward- dije abrazándolo a él y a la que ahora es nuestra hija.

Esa fue la mejor navidad de mi vida. Y ahora soy feliz junto a mi ángel y mi pequeño ángel de fuego.

* * *

espero que les guste esto que se me ocurrio

para quien no sepa quien son las 12 princesas bailarinas es una película de Barbie del 2006 y Hannah Montana es una serie de Disney

enserio espero que les guste ya que HM y las 12 princesas fueron una parte importante de mi niñes

que se la pasen bien

mel cullen 206


End file.
